A Battle of Great Minds
by Greek Geek 55555
Summary: This takes place after the Last Guardian and Hannibal. Hannibal has fled to Ireland only to meet a very intelligent young boy. Is this boy even smarter than Hannibal himself?
1. Chapter 1

A Battle of Great Minds

By Ambersage Champlin

Intro:

Hannibal Lector has arrived in Ireland after escaping yet another scrap with the police. Artemis Fowl the second has been watching Hannibal as he strolls around Ireland, soon after the psychologists arrival Irish folks start to disappear. Artemis feels that Hannibal Lector has something to do with it, but not yet what. As Artemis watches the genus criminal cannibal Artemis is also being watched by not only the cannibal himself but also by Clarisse who must stop Lector once and for all.

Chapter one: Missing and found again

Artemis Fowl the second sat in his parlor across from his loyal bodyguard Butler. He was reading a peculiar article from America about a certain Hannibal Lector who would eat his victims. The article explained that Hannibal was now in some other country and that special agent Clarisse Starling was the last to see him.

In a small quaint little Irish café sat a former psychologist and currant criminal, Hannibal "the cannibal" Lector. He opened up an American Newspaper that he was featured in. Hannibal was no mere sloppy cannibal oh no, he was a doctor. So to keep away from the cameras by wearing a floppy hat was genus. Hannibal saw the picture of his favorite special agent, Clarisse Starling. It had only been a few hours before he had taken off to Ireland away after he had escaped being caught yet again. To his surprise though his once severed and now reattached hand was feeling mighty better.

"Butler," Artemis spoke after a long bout of pregnant silence. "Did you see that there are two people missing, and they have both clearly been picked for a particular reason?" Butler grunted clearly annoyed a bit by his charges fascination with the missing people.

"What about it Artemis, just missing people. Nothing the police can't handle." Butler sighed knowing he had not heard the last of this by his young master. "Anyway why are you so fascinated?"

"Well it is just that we have never had two missing people here at the same time." Artemis seemed to contemplate something for a while. "Remember that man we had met down town in Dublin. He said he had just moved here from America?" Butler rolled his eyes knowing that Artemis would go to the ends of the earth to figure this predicament out.

~Flashback~

Hannibal had his hand wrapped up so nicely so that it would not fester and would attach itself to him yet again. He sat in an outdoor dinner filled with the scents of flowers and coffee. He had sat down at a table with a chess board on it. Hannibal enjoyed chess, even when he played people who couldn't even tell a pawn from a rook. The thought made him laugh.

"Would you like to play a round?" Hannibal looked up to see a boy about eighteen standing in front of him balancing the white king on his index finger.

"Why not, take a seat boy." Lecter could see this was no mere boy, he was a genus. "White or Black?"

"Oh, I shall be White if it is not what you would've chosen." The boy was smart beyond his years, thought Lecter. "May I ask, I have not seen you around Ireland before? Who are you and where are you from?" the boy was also observant, Hannibal thought he saw a bit of himself in the young Irish boy. "And what happened to your hand?" maybe he was too observant.

"Well, why don't we talk before we start our match? You may ask me questions as long as I may ask you some in return." The boy nodded and gave the cannibal a vampiric smile. "Now to answer your questions, I am William Burns. I came here from America, and I accidentally gave myself a deep laceration on my palm and heel of my hand." It was a total lie, the boy knew all the signs of a liar. Well his name was no William Burns, although he was from America, but that is not what happened to his hand. "Now boy, what is your name, and I presume you are from these parts."

"Yes, well Mr. Burns I am Artemis Fowl II. Also yes your presumption is correct." Artemis looked to his left a ways down was Butler waiting incase his young charge needs his help. "What brings you to Ireland Mr. Burns, and may I ask what your profession is?"

"Well young Artemis," he rolled the young Irish boys name off his tongue making Artemis shudder internally. "I came here for the…unique cuisine." The way he said it made Artemis' neck hair stand on end with alert. Artemis saw Butler straighten out of the corner of his eye. "And my profession is a psychologist."

"Not something I would've guessed doctor." The Irish youth was trying to get on this newcomers good side so he could destroy him from the inside out. Hannibal was trying to do the same thing, but he had other intentions in mind for the young Fowl.

"So, how old are you Artemis?" Artemis checked his pulse, steady, okay if this joker was going to try anything to see if he was lying it would fail. "Also I noticed you haven't looked at a single female here, I must presume you have a girlfriend." This guy was intelligent, Artemis realized he was not dealing with a mere tourist.

"I am eighteen doctor, and yes I have a girlfriend, her name is Holly." He spoke the truth for whatever reason. After that bout of questions they got to the match.

Neither could win, neither could lose. They were matched opponents. When the afternoon sun started to make its decent Butler instructed his charge to leave. With no clear winner to the match Artemis knew that this was not the last time he would see Dr. William Burns.

~Flashback over~

"I will not deny Artemis that guy was a little strange, but that is no reason to accuse him of kidnap and or murder." Artemis had lost his concentration because on the television screen the News was talking about the two missing people missing being found with their internal organs, heart, and brain missing. Artemis knew it could only be this cannibal he read about in the papers, he was now in Ireland, his home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: The thinking and mind games begin

Hannibal was quite pleased with himself. No Clarisse or Will to get in his way. He was free and set on starting over here. He might even consider saving that Irish boy Artemis Fowl II if he keeps his little pale too observant nose out of it. And then maybe, just maybe he might get away with it this time.

Clarisse was on a plane to Ireland. She suspected that Hannibal Lecter was there since there was two Irishmen missing in the last two weeks. The two Irishmen were found with their internal organs and such missing. Not missing, Clarisse knew, eaten by none other than Hannibal Lecter. Clarisse also noticed an article featuring a boy of only eighteen winning a Nobel Prize in Science. In the boy's eyes she could see that same criminal glimmer that she always saw when she looked into Hannibal Lecter's. She read in the caption that his name was Artemis Fowl II and that he was Ireland's smartest genius. Which he apparently corrected and said he is a genii. So much like Lecter it was scary, she was going to keep a close eye on this Fowl.

Artemis checked in on his brothers since their mother and father were away on business. They were curled up on a sleeping Juliet's lap. How cute he thought. But he couldn't stop thinking about this man he met yesterday, and the articles in the paper, and then there was the news cast. Without waking neither three of them Artemis put the Twins to bed and covered Juliet in a blanket. He would think about this more tomorrow, or later tonight as it would invade his dreams.

Hannibal decided to look into finding a nice house and job so he didn't look to suspicious. He already knew the Fowl boy suspected him of something. Could he know Hannibal's secret? No he didn't slip once, and neither had Fowl. Hannibal realized that this Fowl boy was like him in more ways than one. Much like Will and Clarisse he too knew the darkness of this world closely, but would Fowl be on his side or Clarisse's side? There was no time to worry about such things as that. Hannibal had work to do and his next meal had just arrived.

He had struck again! Clarisse had just arrived when she heard the news. She had no jurisdiction here, but Hannibal was her problem. Clarisse had decided that she was going to locate this Artemis Fowl II and figure out if he knew of Lecter's whereabouts. If he didn't know, then she would see if she could get Artemis on her side. Of course staying one step ahead of her was Lecter so Clarisse could be going in to a trap, or Lecter was just waiting for her to make the first move, like in chess.

"Check mate!" Artemis said triumphantly. It was his fifth time winning against Juliet. She sighed. "I win again Juliet, what next?" Juliet laughed and went over to the couch.

"My WWE is on so maybe another five rounds later." Juliet said and sprawled onto the couch. "Why don't you play with Myles?"

"Because he needs to play with Beckett and plus he doesn't play chess well." The Irish youth protested. "Please Juliet?" She just snorted and yelled at the TV. "Fine I'm going to watch something educational then!" Artemis snapped.

"This is educational, it teaches you how to punch kick and block." Juliet said matter of fact like. It didn't matter to Artemis though he wasn't interested in oversized men fake punching each other hopped up on steroids.

Artemis entered the foyer and turned on the news. As he watched the most important story was about another missing person found dead with his intestines missing. _How barbaric _Artemis thought. "Butler, could you get me the Irish police station's number please?"

Irish men had an unusual taste, thought Lecter. Of course that could not be helped, they ate and drank different foods and drinks than the Americans did. Still they tasted just fine, yet Lecter missed the taste of a true good meal. Lecter's mind wandered and he started to wonder how the Fowl kid would taste. Much better than the lot he's been eating, Lecter thought. Maybe just maybe he would find out.

Clarisse approached the estate with caution. If Lecter was waiting in there for her she would be ready. Clarisse had to admit the grounds were well kept, and beautiful fragrant flowers grew in rows of fives up the sides of the stairs. She knocked on the door and waited hoping that Lecter wasn't in there waiting for her.

"Artemis the door was knocked on!" Beckett yelled for upstairs where he and Myles were experimenting. "Myles wants to know if he can use her as a science subject."

"No Myles you know that we don't use humans as experiments we use the supplies given to us from the colleges." Artemis scolded his younger sibling. Artemis went to the door and saw that it was a female FBI agent. The one from the Hannibal Lecter case, Clarisse Starling.

"Hello, you must be Artemis Fowl II." Clarisse noticed that up close the Irish boy's blue eyes had a more soften tone then the evil gleam that was in the picture.

"Yes, what brings you here Agent Starling?" Her name on the boy's lips made Clarisse shudder. She looked over Artemis' shoulder and noticed that there was a big guy standing not too far away watching.

"I'm here investigating the found missing people." Artemis didn't seem surprised, it was like this happened to him on a regular basis. "Do you possibly know a Hannibal Lecter?" Artemis knew it would be a matter of time until someone came asking. He still didn't have proof that the fellow he met the other day was this Hannibal Lecter. Maybe this agent could help him find proof, but can he trust her.

"I've heard of him and you from the news, and for you found missing people I have no connections with any of them." Clarisse nodded. "Why do you ask agent?"

"Well I have reason to believe that Hannibal is behind the murders, and those missing parts are part of his next meal." Clarisse noticed that the boy didn't even flinch. "I want your help to find Hannibal Lecter and stop him. Can I trust you?" Artemis pondered this and realized that maybe this could help him get some more money for the estate.

"Yes you can agent Starling, and I will help you. I have a few theories we can discus over lunch." Clarisse nodded and followed Artemis into his dining room.


End file.
